


Knowledge

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Sky does some research
Relationships: Bridge Carson/Sky Tate
Kudos: 27





	Knowledge

The peaceful quiet engulfed Bridge as he drifted around the library. He let his fingers slide along the spines of the books as he searched. He rounded a corner and blinked in confusion. Seated at a table, reading studiously, was a teenager that closely resembled Sky...

But that was impossible. He was allergic to libraries and all things nerdy.

_So, who is this clone then?_

He did his best to stay stealthed as he crept closer for a better look. The closer he got, the more uncanny the resemblance became. 

  
Sky seemed to be oblivious that he was being observed, so Bridge took a moment to admire the view. 

As lame as lovey dovey stuff is, he really did fall in love at first sight. The bright blue eyes were naturally breathtaking, but when they were filled with excitement and passion, Bridge didn't stand a chance. 

He opened his mouth a few times before he remembered how to speak. 

"Sky?"

"Bridge!" He shouted, throwing his arms over the books. "What are you doing here?!"

"That's my line. What is a jock doing in the bookworm's domain?"

"Nothing." Sky scooped up his books and hastily stuffed them in his bag. 

"What's going on?" Bridge worried. "You're acting really weird."

Sky sighed, defeated, and pulled out the book. Bridge stared in shock. It was Bridge's favorite. He felt his heart skip a beat, fearing the worst. _Why does he have it? Will he make fun of me?_

"Start talking." Bridge demanded. 

"I want to get to know you...to help our team function better. Also, it is a good exercise in information gathering."

Bridge let out a sigh of relief. _He isn't going to pick on me._

As the words replayed in his mind, he fought to keep his face from going red. Those words were going to haunt him for the rest of the day. 

_I want to get to know you too, Sky._


End file.
